


Keeping Secrets, Telling Lies

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blackmail, Bottom Tony Stark, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Self-Lubrication, Sexist Society, Sexual Coercion, Snarky Tony, Swearing, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Warning: Loki!, attempted humour, he means well, honest!, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: This is an A/B/O AU where the Avengers are a superhero team tasked with defending the Earth from all manner of planetary and otherworldly threats.However, amidst the scourge of aliens and extremist metahumans, a war over equality for the genders is also brewing, a war which means that resident SHIELD tech-genius (and son of Howard Stark) Tony can only contribute to the world as the head of R&D’s assistant, a modelandIronman under the cover of suppressants and well crafted alibis.At the age of twenty five, his superhero career of three years going strong and without any major hitches (regardless of Doom’s death-rays and the Mandarin’s obsession with destroying him) Tony feels relatively secure, happy even... Until, quite unexpectedly, Thor’s deadly (gorgeous), deviouslittle-brothercorners him after a photo-shoot in Central Park, drags him off to the nearest cafe and proceeds to tell him that his secret identity will be exposed, unless...(Please see the ‘Notes’ section for further information and warnings)





	1. Decisions...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters and or settings featured in this non-profit piece of fiction. I am merely using them/their likenesses for my entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings include: umm... I'm not quite sure right now? I mean... look, I have so many fics across a few different fandoms and, instead of being a good girl and finishing them, I've gone and started another one!
> 
> There will be angst (of this we can be certain; when do I not include that in my stories?) but how dark this will be very much depends on my ever changing plot-bunnies… I have been recently criticised for the dark/graphic nature of some of my fics (which, you know, is fair; I know my writing won't be to everyone's tastes and that's why I try my best to warn beforehand) and so I might try to keep this fic on the lighter side. 
> 
> Let's see how we go, eh?
> 
> I will post any relevant warnings at the start of each chapter and update the tags as/when needed : )

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me..._ ”

They were sat, for all the world a typical alpha and omega couple simply enjoying lunch on a warm, May afternoon in one of New York’s most famous landmarks, their eyes locked even as children ran by amidst a plethora of dog-walkers, joggers and young families all out to enjoy what looked to be the start of summer.

“Hmm? No, no I’m afraid that I’m quite serious” the God in mortal’s clothing replied, his long, elegant fingers bringing a chunky mug to his lips as though he were supping from a dainty, china-cup; “I’ll admit that learning your secret was an unexpected yet thoroughly welcomed surprise” he added with a grin. “Who’d have thought that one of my favourite little enemies would turn out to be an omega, and such a pretty one at that...”

“ _Shh!_ ” the younger hissed, his eyes narrowing behind designer shades whilst he scowled, his right hand shooting up to readjust the tribal scarf he’d been asked to tote so that it’d mask his face a little more; regardless of the alias Loki spoke of, he was still considered a celebrity thanks to his mom and Jan’s fashion line and he did _not_ need any fans waltzing over for an autograph or selfie right now.

No, actually, he wouldn’t mind the ground opening up to swallow him.

God, what was his life?

“Look” he finally managed when the older male simply chuckled at his nervousness; “the only reason why I’m sat here even listening to what you’re saying is because you can crush buildings with a thought, ok?” he stated, his body fidgeting lightly. “This whole _conspiracy_ theory you have about me is just... well... it’s fucking crazy, alright? You’re just out to fuck with my dad because of all the stuff he does for the Avengers and I get that, I do, but come on, man, as one kid whose been screwed over by family and unfair circumstances to another could you just, I don’t know, give me a break? Ugh... not literally, you know?” he added, a quick glance at his cell-phone showing that it _still_ hadn’t countered whatever _spell_ the mage had cast.

“I am _not_ who you’re saying I am... I’m just a cog in a wheel in a machine that helps people you don’t like” he furthered, his salmon and cream-cheese bagel still going untouched whilst the raven haired alpha finished his beverage and casually, his smile unwavering, picked up the Danish he’d purchased to take a bite from it.

“Oh Anthony, surely you know better than to lie to _me_ of all people?” he sighed as though he were conversing with a child who was struggling to understand a simple concept; “that little work-shop of yours is quite the wonder... however have you been able to keep it to yourself all of this time, hmm?”

“I... don’t know what you’re...”

“Jarvis” the older drawled, his voice Tony’s exact mimic: “override DELTA4192... an interesting code, surely one that even someone with my talents couldn’t hope to guess, is that not so?”

Gawping, his eyes narrowing, the omega slowly clicked his jaw together whilst sucking in a deep, calming breath. “What do you want?” he asked, his tone bitter and angry as he crossed his arms around the butter-soft leather jacket he’d snagged after Loki had unceremoniously shown up with a bouquet of roses and told the gathered crew-members that he was late for their date.

“Ah, straight to the point” the alpha purred, his Danish all but gone; “how proud would dear Howard be to see that his son has such a head for business?” he chuckled when the golden eyed male’s teeth grit together that much harder. 

“Wow... and to think I used to enjoy bantering with you on the battle-field” he seethed, all elements of his usual playfulness gone; “should have known that you’d be just like all the other alphas” he continued angrily whilst levelling his most unimpressed glare at the (now slightly pouting?) male. 

“You wound me, Anthony” the other said, a towelette effectively ridding his fingers of leftover pastry crumbs; “surely you don’t think that I would ask for anything nefarious?”

“Oh? Oops, I’m _sorry_ , I completely forgot that your moniker is the God of Goodness, Fairness and Justice for All” the younger deadpanned, his eyes rolling; “fine, _fine_ , you want to drag this out? Let’s tick off a few things you might want that blackmailing me could get you” he sighed, his left hand raising to _count off_ the options. 

“Number one, key information about any, hell, _all_ members of the Avengers Initiative... you’re clearly aware that I’m more than just a pretty face so, yes, I could definitely hack into confidential files to snag all kinds of information you might want” he huffed, one finger curling into his palm. 

“Number two? If you’ve snuck into the sub-labs of my family home then you’ve _definitely_ been roaming around our facilities using your Harry Potter powers _but_ you probably can’t plant anything or tamper with what you want to without some insider assistance” he offered with a shrug.

“As for three, four and five? Well... kidnapping for ransom? Wanting my suits or wanting me to destroy my suits which, you know, you may as well shank me with your magic-stick if that’s what you’re after” he snapped, his smile swift and unkind. “Then the last thing I can think of? Hmm... for the pure entertainment value, I’m guessing you’d like to see me out myself, you know, open the whole ‘ _omegas can be heroes too_ ’ can of worms? You get off on that kind of humiliation, don’t you? That way I’d be disowned, disinherited, I’d have to destroy my suits and...”

At the warm, rich laughter bubbling up and out of the alpha, Tony cut himself off, his right brow cocking in a mixture of annoyance and confusion; “what? You want to do all five? ‘Cus I got news for you, pal, I’m not...”

“Ahh... the imagination you have” the mage chuckled; “I have no interest in any of those, umm, _creative_ ideas... as marvellous as they may be” he furthered amiably, his jade eyes sparkling with mirth. “No, I’m afraid what I want is something a little more... _personal_ in nature” he supplied, a playful smirk tugging at his lips whilst he leaned forward, his right hand moving to push the bagel’s plate towards the (adorably flustered) omega. 

“Personal?” the other snorted; “wrecking my whole life isn’t personal enough for you?”

“Hmm... I quite enjoy the word _wrecking_ ” the older mused lightly, the smirk he wore darkening a few shades; “it has such wonderful, _modern_ implications, now, doesn’t it?”

Blinking owlishly, his hands pulling the amber-tinted glasses from his face, Tony levelled the God with an incredulous, disbelieving look: “wrecking as in _wreck_ or... wait... Are... are you coming onto me?” he asked, his head cocking lightly to the side. 

“And if I am?”

“You... but _you’re_ , you know...”

“A supervillain?”

“Tch, yeah _but_ ridiculously good-looking with charm, sass, class, powers and, being real here? It’s not like you purposefully target civilians and you rarely cause property damage beyond smashing Thor through a skyscraper when you’re really pissed off” he rambled, his hands gesturing at the deity. “Then there’s the whole royalty thing, the accent, the fact that you could probably fuck anyone you want... hell, and if a fuck is all you want, you do know that there’re several, particularly great escort services in the City” he advised, his lips quipping into a wry smile. “I’m sure that _Howard_ could recommend a femme or omega or two...”

“Hmm... his infamy rivals his virtues, I take it?”

Snorting, Tony leaned back in his chair, his golden gaze now critical of the _man_ across from him. “This is a pretty extreme way to ask me out” he redirected (because talking about his father? Yeah, no thanks; it was bad enough that he had to interact with the sexist, passive aggressive old bastard as it was). “Did I not _appeal_ to you as just your run of the mill tech-genius? Is being the son of a guy who’s a thorn in your side not the turn-on you wanted, or something? Didn’t it score high enough on your dating fetish list? Hmm... or maybe I’m getting ahead of myself there” he mused, his smile dimming. “Is it a one-time fuck that you’re after? A booty-call situation? Frenemies with benefits? Heh, you wanna be my _knot-daddy_ when my heat-cycle is...”

“I’m here for your hand in marriage, actually.”

“... due, because I know most alphas... wait, _**what**_?!”

Grinning roguishly, Loki leaned in further still, his refined features keen and pleased; “come now, Anthony, would it not be glorious?” he asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “This life of predictable, _mundane_ battling is boring me into a state if inertia whilst you, on the other hand, never tire of it, in fact you long for more of it, yes?” he reasoned. “As a mated omega, you’d be free of most societal constraints which means you could finally come forward as Ironman without the repercussions you cited earlier... surely this would help to champion yet another of your secret, equality causes, wouldn’t it?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait_ a god-damned-second, now” the twenty-five year old baulked; “marriage? _Marriage_ and being _mated_?!” he breathed out in sheer disbelief, his body slumping into the hard, cold embrace of the out-door cafe’s metal-chair. “That’s just... I mean... you don’t... _we’ve_ only...” he all but stuttered, his hands gesticulating wildly.

“But you have been married before, haven’t you?”

“Tch! Yeah! For like five minutes!” he hissed; “I was eighteen, running around Vegas and high as a fucking kite when Ty convinced me that it’d be the perfect way to piss off Howard which, ok, it _was_ but that was life-time ago when I was going through my self-destructive phase...”

“Claims the hen who regularly steps into a weaponised suit of armour to confront creatures from all manner of places” the God cut in smoothly, his tone positively shit-eating. “Imagine just how _good_ it would feel to don your alias before _Captain_ Rogers, before _all_ of them, to prove your battle prowess as yourself and not the alpha persona you’ve created” he purred. 

“Ah-ha! So _that’s_ your angle” the younger accused, his eyes glittering; “the team will _implode_ , the world will lose its collective mind, the old sexists in the White House won’t know where to look and even more conflicts over omega and femme rights will flood the streets” he stated, his grin a little manic. “Nice plan there, God of Chaos, you’d definitely get your fill of that if Howard didn’t kill me first...”

“Any who mean to harm you would not make it past me or my defences, Anthony” Loki assured bluntly, any form of mirth fleeing his features. “That would be just one of the many promises I’d pledge to you as your mate and husband... not that you can’t protect yourself, of course, but I’m sure you wouldn’t deny me a few alpha-based rites, would you?”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, the auburn haired model snatched up his bagel (because fuck everything) and took a huge, angry bite out of it. “You’re crazy” he accused; “you’re crazy and I’m crazier still for sitting here and listening to you” he added, his right hand fishing out his cell to place it on the table with a grumpy huff. “How in the universe do you figure that you and me would make a good match, huh? I’m a science-nerd with issues coming out of my ears and _you_ are a mage whose been screwed up and screwed over for years before my _species_ discovered iron!” he reminded after another bite. “Which also begs the question about the whole _life-span_ thing... being mated, when you’re human, creates a psychic bond which...”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I am well aware” the alpha sighed, his eyes watching (keenly) when the other’s pinked tongue flicked out to swipe some creamed-cheese from the side of his mouth. “Tis the same across the Nine and, as for your mortality, fret not” he urged with a lazy shrug; “that is soon remedied...”

“But you’re a fugitive on the run” Tony sighed (he couldn’t believe that _he_ was having to play the voice of reason here). “Where the hell would we live? Where would we, I don’t know, settle down to have kids? Do you even want kids because, seriously? I think I’d make a terrible parent... That and the whole _nesting_ thing? Yeah, I’d be just awful at that... plus, don’t you already have kids? Could _we_ even...”

“Ahh, so you _are_ considering my offer seriously, good” Loki interrupted with a grin, his lean, broad-shouldered form standing whilst the omega looked on, dumbfounded; “I’ll come by your penthouse suite this evening at... oh, let’s say nine? Yes, that should give you enough time to reach a decision” he mused more to himself than Tony.

“ _B-but_...”

“Hmm, and as much as I trust you, Anthony-dear, I’ve cast an enchantment upon that delightful little snack of yours... you’ll find yourself quite unable to speak of our encounter to anyone by any means” he stated, his grin tilting back into a smirk.

“And... should you choose _not_ to be in your home at our agreed upon time then, well, you _did_ give me five, ingeniously creative things I could use as retribution” he finished with a bow and flourish of his cane-wielding hand which, with a spark of emerald and gold, saw him vanish without a trace.

Glaring at the spot (his mind absently clocking that none of the passersby seemed to have noticed the event), Tony threw the rest of his bagel at the nearest trash-can as he yelled: “ **we** didn’t agree on _anything_ , you jerk!”


	2. Communication...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings include: angst, guilt, marital problems and possession.**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, FYI? I love the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the awesome actors who play the roles; however, I'm also a great lover of the MANY comic-book lines that have been released over the years. Therefore, when you read this fic, please be advised that I'm loaning a lot of comic book material throughout with the most notable being that Ultron is Hank Pyms' creation and that he and Jan are this stories Antman and Wasp.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to Scott Lang or Hope van Dyne, I just prefer that version of Marvel... especially since the MCU seems to be obsessed with making everything Tony's fault!
> 
> And people say that _I'm_ mean to Tony!
> 
> ; )

As it turned out, Loki’s enchantment wasn’t just for show...

“Umm, you ok hun? Your face is making this weird, twisty, annoyed kind of look” Jan quipped, her doe-eyes narrowing on him between sips of her green-smoothie; “has Ty tried to get in touch with you again or did you get something stuck in that million dollar smile of yours?”

Huffing, all thoughts of trying to tell her what had happened (she was the fifth person he’d tried, including a perfect stranger, Jarvis, his mother and Natasha) vanishing, the omega felt the strange contortion that’d possessed him melt away, the muscles in his jaw relaxing.

 _Fucking_ magic...

“It’s nothing... just trying out some weird facial exercises mom’s forcing on me” he lied smoothly, his body flopping into a chair within the older, pretty femme’s bedroom within his father’s mansion; all members of the Avengers had rooms at Stark Manor but she was one of the only ones who chose to stay more often than not. 

It reminded her of the old, Georgian structure that made up her Grandpa’s home, or something...

“Aww, is Tony pouting? Did mommy micro-manager that marketable face of yours with its cute, little dimples?” she mock cooed from her position comfortably sprawled upon the bed, her tone dripping with mirth whilst she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

“Hey, last time I checked this face was cashing cheques for you and your company too, Jan... just because I like you doesn’t mean that I can’t break my contract and go work for Ralph Lauren or Burberry or someone” he snipped, his right arm sneaking out to snag a confection for himself.

“You’d never abandon me like that!” the brunette cried dramatically, her eyes growing big and round with over-dramatic distress; “I know that you love me and that you’re only trying to hurt me because... wait, why are you here?” she suddenly cut off, her brow quirking. “You have the afternoon off, don’t you? Shouldn’t you be off playing with your bots, or something? Yes... that’s what you’d usually be doing” she mused, her body shuffling closer to his whilst he blinked at her.

“I...”

“Wait! No! Don’t tell me” the thirty year old cried; “no... this is much more fun!” she added, her gaze narrowing critically. “You’re in trouble” she declared, her brows wriggling; “ _boy_ trouble!”

“Wow Sherlock Holmes, one of New York’s most allegeable omegas has boy trouble, does he? Well gee, did you steal your abilities from Stephen Strange or... _oww!_ Careful! That shit’s got nuts in it!” he yipped, his hands rising to deflect the mini-delicacies being launched at his face. 

“That’s enough lip from you, young man” she ordered, her smile brightening; “I am right though, aren’t I? Is it Ty? We can do something if...”

“No, it’s not Ty” the younger sighed, his fingers admiring one of the chocolates that’d assaulted him before devouring it. “Heh... Ty would be _a lot_ easier to deal with” he admitted, his shoulders shrugging as he brought his knees up to help him curl into the chair.

“Ooh... that bad, huh?”

Humming, his mind churning whilst he pondered whether there were any loop-holes he could exploit, Tony slanted his gaze at the femme, his lips pursing a little. “What’s it like to be married?”

Coughing (quite violently), her lungs heaving whilst she valiantly attempted to keep her food inside her mouth, Jan chuffed and huffed until she could breathe out a “ _ **what?!**_ ”

Slouching further into the wide-backed seat, the omega shrugged again, his expression the picture of innocent curiosity; “well, you know, my mom and dad aren’t exactly poster-children for the whole _settling-down_ thing” he reasoned. “I guess I’m just being silly but... ugh, one of the guys from the shoot today? Well, he was having this conversation with his fiancée over the phone and... look, it was a stupid thing to ask, alright? So just forget that I...”

“No, no, no... Tony, sweetie, don’t close up on me like that” the older implored gently, her tone serious. “What do you want to know?”

“Well...”

Oh _where_ to begin?

“I get that marriage and mating go hand in hand and that having kids now is, thankfully, a choice for omegas and femmes but... it’s the whole _living together_ thing” he stated; “how does that work?”

Frowning lightly (she knew that this wasn’t a quip or a prank or a jab meant to hurt her; she and Hank were no more the proper, model mated couple than Howard or Maria... not these past few months, anyway), Jan took in a deep breath, her perfect brows furrowing. “Yeah” she admitted slowly: “yeah, that’s the part that most people struggle with... I mean, Hank and me? We lived together for a while first so the transition wasn’t as difficult” she added. “But it... I guess communication is the most important thing? Heh... yeah, I gotta say, I think that’s something that I... _we_ are missing... not that I haven’t tried but him? He’s too involved with his work” she sighed before, with a blink, she tried to laugh her sadness off. “Hey, what’s with the face? I’m fine, don’t worry... but I suppose I’m not really answering your question” she tried, her hands reaching for another bonbon. “Hmm... let’s see, in the two years since we got hitched _without_ Ultron trying to kidnap him, kill him or steal his brain-patterns, I think what’s kept us together is a good mix of shared interests _and_ having separate hobbies” she furthered. 

“Jan, I’m sorry, I...”

“What did I just tell you sweetie? Don’t worry about it... it’s just that I might not have been the best person to ask after all” she chuckled, a little bitterness peppering her tone whilst, with a resolute huff, she re-boxed the chocolates the omega had brought for her. “Ha! Not that I can think of anyone in our circles who could give you a better example... I mean, Steve and Bucky are perfect in a dated, classically 1940’s way and goodness only know where Clint and Phil are right now” she continued lightly. “You should totally speak to them when they come back to the States.”

Trying to smile (shit; how could he have made the fucked-up situation he’d been trapped in worse?), Tony took that as his cue to leave; “yeah Jan, that’s what I’ll do thanks... and, I, well...”

“No worries... ugh, are you heading back to Stark Tower?”

Yeah, uhh, I have an _appointment_ I can’t miss” he told her, his golden eyes shifting around uneasily (he really sucked at being a human, at having _feelings_ , sometimes) whilst he struggled to think of anything to say, anything to help soothe the raw wound he’d just smashed salt into.

“Well, you have fun with that” the femme replied, her slender form rolling off the bed, her house-coat fluttering when she stood, her body turning towards the en-suite bathroom; “why don’t you come by tomorrow and we’ll do lunch, ok?”

Nodding before shuffling his way out (Jesus, would he even be alive tomorrow?) Tony found himself wandering the corridors of the fully refurbished, so much different yet annoyingly the same mansion he’d spent the majority of his boarding-school vacations in, his fingers fidgeting with his StarkPhone.

He could, theoretically, pretend to destroy his suits and bluff his way out of the situation; however, he had a sneaking suspicion that Loki would see right through the deception. 

“And telling Howard the truth would only make things worse... _fuck_ ” he murmured grumpily, his designer sneakers padding down the grandiose staircase which led to the foyer and huge, glass-stain windowed, oaken door that blocked the main exit. “Come on Tony, you’re a genius, _think_ , there’s gotta be someone or something that can help you... ugh, but I don’t have the clearance to contact Strange and the guy’s such a chauvinist tool that he probably wouldn’t speak to me anyway...”

“Ah! Young Tony, son of Howard! How do you this fine afternoon?”

His hand resting lightly on the door-handle, his mind paying a quick homage to a God (or Gods) his science-loving brain refused to fully believe in (sure, he’d had to reset his parameters on the whole _beliefs_ thing once or twice, but still), the omega stopped and turned his head to see Thor (in his Earth-based work-out clothes) strolling towards him.

“All the better for seeing you, big-guy” he stated, a true smile finally lighting his features; “do you have a minute?”

“Verily... how can I assist you?”

Sighing in relief, the younger splayed his hands sheepishly; “long story short? I’m in quite a bit of trouble” he said, his grin dimming slightly: “you seen your brother, lately?”

Blinking, the Asgardian was only a step away from him, his blue eyes narrowing when, with a grunt, they rolled and his body stumbled a little; however, before Tony could reach out to him, his form awash with worry, a strange, warped version of a laugh he knew all too well bubbled up the blonde’s throat. 

“ _Ah-ah-ah, Anthony, you wouldn’t be trying to cheat now, would you?_ ”

Scowling, the omega pointed an accusing finger at the now cruelly smirking God; “hey! You got a lot of nerve claiming that I’m the one in the wrong here, you mystic-stalker!” he close to hissed. “It’s nowhere near nine and you never said that I _couldn’t_ find a way to ask for help... and I’ll find a way, too! I am _through_ with other people ordering me around and dictating my life!” he threw in for good measure. 

“ _Oh you poor dear, how terrible it is to be young, wealthy and beautiful_ ” the not-Thor tittered; “ _Ah... but a gilded cage is still a cage I suppose... tell me, would you find life better to remain as you are, worse still married to some mortal dullard, or could a life collared by me and fettered to a long leash suit you better?_ ”

“Tch, in an ideal world, neither...”

“ _Yes, but the world is **not** ideal, not for you and your ilk, anyway_ ” the immortal reasoned, his borrowed head nodding along pleasantly, almost like an amused cat watching a frightened mouse scurrying between its paws. “ _And here I am, offering my betrothal and all of its benefits to you... surely you know that I have no interest in those suits of yours or stopping you from playing in them; we have already covered the true victory I wring out of this little deal, haven’t we?_ ”

“Wow... a _little deal_ is it?” he snapped angrily. “My whole-life being changed and altered to suit you is such a small thing? God-damn it, Loki! We don’t even know each other...”

“ _We will have centuries for that_ ” the older shrugged; “ _and in that time I will prove to you that I can provide you with everything you could ever want or need on _every_ level, especially _intimately_ and emotionally... something tells me that you require such things, that you _deserve_ them..._ ”

“Heh, so you’re going to play fairy-god-husband, is that it?” Tony snorted incredulously, his hands rising and flailing in exasperation; “whatever... look, I’ve still got five hours before I have to give you my decision, haven’t I?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. “And until that time I can and will do what I need to, alright?!”

“ _Very well, a deal is a deal, after all_ ” the mage reasoned lightly, Thor’s body shuddering as he began to release the hold he’d taken; “ _but no talking to the in-laws just now, hmm? I’ll keep away from mine if you keep away from yours..._ ”

Feeling his hands ball into fists, the omega thanked his mother’s insistence upon acting lessons (“just in case you want to try it; Hollywood would love you, darling!”) whilst the blonde came to his senses as though nothing had transpired.

“Mine brother? No... no sadly I canst say that we are on _speaking terms_ ” the Prince answered, his expression saddening (and only adding to Tony’s increasing guilt; wow, maybe he and Loki were made for each other if the amount of hurt he was causing today was anything to go by). “Why do you ask? He hath not caused you any harm, has he?”

“No I... ugh... I just promised some old College buddies that I’d throw a heroes and villains party at my place in a week or so and, well, one of them is the vice-president of Loki’s fanclub so, you know, I was just wondering if you had any non-lethal paraphernalia I could borrow to impress him with?”

Laughing heartily, the shorter male’s lie having roused his spirits, the Thunderer grinned widely and proceeded to wrap a muscle taught arm about the omega’s shoulders; “ah?! You mean to court this young-man, hmm? You would go to such lengths to woo him?”

“Ha-ha... umm, yeah, you could say that” the other tried to laugh; “you could say that...”


	3. Progress...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Armed with an old set of bejewelled daggers which were blunt and sealed inside of their ornate cases (and a headache ringing from his ears; he loved Thor, he really did, but the guy had no volume control and seemed to grow louder when excited), Tony left his childhood _home_.

Three hours, three damned hours until his whole life would change in one way or another and there didn’t seem to be a fucking thing that he could do about it.

Huffing, his StarkBuds blasting a selection of ACDC through the blooming migraine he’d be sure to suffer (he was Tony Stark; making things worse for himself was his prerogative), the omega ambled his way down the perfect paving surrounded by a short course of immaculately manicured gardens (Jarvis would be proud). 

There had to be _something_ he could do to get out of this...

But he couldn’t; every eventuality he ran through just posed too many risks, too many ways in which his suits could be used, especially by his dick of a father.

“Old bastard would patent them and sell them across the globe... he wouldn’t care about the damage, just the money he’d rake in from all of those military contracts” he mumbled whilst rounding the corner to where his sports-car was waiting, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip until...

“Contracts...” he breathed; “ _mother-fucking contracts!_ ” he all but yelped, his body flying into motion as he threw himself into the driving seat, hit-autopilot and snatched up his Bluetooth earpiece. “Jarvis, get me to Matt Murdock’s, pronto, and patch me through to his _special_ line, while you’re at it” he ordered whilst flipping a few extra, hopefully seidr detecting switches on the dash.

Sure, the technology was still in its infancy, but the special field he’d surrounded his car with could hopefully give him some much needed privacy from Loki’s seemingly all seeing eyes; a small voice at the back of his mind wondered if it was his ability to mess with the mage and his magic that had put him on the Asgardian’s radar in the first place.

“Right away, sir... and what should I state as the reason for the call?”

Grinning fiendishly, his hands eagerly whipping through his phone to bring up the relevant information, he said: “tell him I’m getting married...”

~*~*~*~

Between his work with the Defenders, helping SHIELD resolve various legal disputes, keeping an eye on Hell’s Kitchen and trying to track down Elecktra, Dare-Devil was pretty sure that he’d lived through virtually everything that could surprise him...

“You’re getting... married, _again_?”

Apparently, he was wrong.

Smiling (Matt could practically feel the deviously-pleased heat radiating off of the young technician) brightly, Tony readjusted himself so that he could lean a little closer to the lawyers wide, oaken desk; “this is purely confidential, you understand? You know, confidential as in you can’t breathe a word of this to anybody, so it’s _exactly_ like me telling no one?”

“Ugh... yes, you could phrase it like that, but...”

“Great, this is why you’re the best... God, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you just how many other alpha or beta legals would have called my dad by now” the twenty-five year old sighed out, his tone the definition of put upon even though he seemed slightly elated and... was he pulling and touching at his jaw and face disbelievingly?

“But not you, DD, you’re just too awesome for all that sexist crap, am I right? Just honest and true to a fault, ain’t ya?”

“Umm... as _nice_ as it is to receive such praise, Mr Stark...”

“ _Jesus!_ It’s Tony, please... shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack there... making me think that the old man was in the room with us” the younger interrupted, a hint of nervousness tingeing his laugh; “honestly... if he knew I was here and trying to get this sorted out like a reasonable adult then he’d come and bulldoze the whole thing on principle...”

“About that” Matt cut in (keeping up with the shorter male’s frenetic energy was proving increasingly difficult); “how, exactly, can I help you?”

Sucking in a breath, his whole demeanour shifting (and causing the alpha’s sightless eyes to blink in shock at the change), the omega leaned closer still; “there’s probably only so much I can say” he began, his voice whisper quiet. “And I know, I’m sorry, that’s not how you like to do things but... well, you’re just going to have to trust me on this” he furthered through a sigh; “I’m going to have to take part in an arranged marriage...”

“ _What?_ ” the lawyer breathed, his body stiffening; “Tony, this is America, you don’t have to...”

“Yeah... well... turns out that the person who I’m going to be engaged too _isn’t_ American... or hu- ugh, anything close to that... so...”

“What in the world has your father gotten you into?” the older demanded tersely; “God-damnit-it! This isn’t the middle-ages where you can just sell off your children to make deals... I can get you legally emancipated...”

“Howard doesn’t know” the brunette stated, those three simple words stunning the other man (who’d partially risen from his seat in his outrage); “the truth is... well, _I’m_ Ironman... I make the suits, I wear them, I hide my scent with blockers, build platforms into the gear to make myself taller and, well, someone found out...”

“You... _you’re_... I” Matt struggled, his body now slumping into his seat whilst he pinched his nose and wondered (maybe for the first time that day) just why he’d decided to branch out past the solo missions he’d started those fateful seven years ago. “Well... that certainly is...”

“A surprise?”

“Mmm” the lawyer agreed; “and the person who is black-mailing you into this marital arrangement, are they the same person who discovered your secret?”

“Bingo” Tony huffed; “and... you know... there’s the whole threatening my family, threatening exposure, the backlash from Washington, what would happen to the suits, the Avengers...”

“Yes, I see” the alpha nodded, his hands reaching for his tablet; “since you’ve not mentioned his name, I assume that you either won’t or can’t” he murmured, his fingers typing away: “you’ve come here for a pre-nup?”

“And a marriage contract stating my terms” the omega said, his own form deflating like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; “I’m not sure if he’ll buy into it _but_ he’s not forced the issue so far _and_ I guess that there’s some kind of honour-code his people follow or something... God, at least I hope so” he added. 

“Tony... I don’t mean to be patronising here, but surely there’s another way...”

“Nope” the shorter shrugged; “been there, thought that... hell, if we lived somewhere progressive like the Netherlands or Japan, then maybe there’d be a way but... you know? As scary as this is, Howard or SHIELD’s council getting a hold of my tech is way scarier” he offered. “I’m caught between a rock and a hard place thanks to the law and my gender... heh, I guess I never should have built Ironman, never should have...”

“A world without Ironman isn’t one I want to think about” Matt cut in smoothly, his voice steady; “you’ve saved the world even just by yourself several times, never mind the work you do with the Avengers and the X-Men” he furthered, his fingers halting their movements. “Change is something that we desperately need in this Country... but if the Civil Rights and Meta-Human Rights Movements have taught us anything, then it’s that such changes won’t come without conflict” he reasoned. “And I guess that someone has to be at the heart of it... will this man be wanting to make your marriage public?”

“I don’t know... probably” the younger murmured; “he has a flare for the dramatic... I think it’s a win/win situation for him, you know? If I reject the offer then I could face jail-time for fraud, illegal use of tech, creating illegal firearms for personal use, you name it...”

“All of which you could avoid with the pardon of an alpha fiancée” Matt reasoned grimly; “that’d be the sell, right? Tell the world that you’ve been dating in secret, engaged below the radar due to his status and your Family and since _he_ has given his consent for you to use your talents, as a keeper of your secret-identity, then, as a part of the Official Secrets Act after the first alien invasion...” he furthered. “I hate to give credit to this scumbag, but...”

“Yeah, it’s fucking genius, isn’t it?” Tony chuckled mirthlessly; “so I figured that, you know, if I can’t beat him then I’ll play him at his own game” he said with a light shrug.

“But still, to get married and all that entails... to a man who would manipulate you like this...”

“I’m a Stark” the omega laughed, his tone peppered with bitterness; “I’ve spent my whole life either being manipulated or manipulating, hell, I think my mom was teaching me how to get my way before she bothered with the whole walking shtick” he grinned. “As for sex, well, let’s just say that I wouldn’t be wearing _white_ no matter who I was getting hitched too and, although it’s just a guess here, I don’t think he’s about forcing me, or anything” he mused. “Hell, he had the opportunity for that at any point, I mean, I know self defence and I could probably handle myself against a regular guy _but_ outside of the suit? Heh, I know I’ve got an ego but that couldn’t get me out of a real fight, not with the guys we know about and have to stop on a weekly basis” he admitted. 

“God... what a mess” the lawyer all but groaned; “how long has this been going on?”

“Since lunch time...”

“ _ **What?!**_ ”

Snorting, the omega muttered a quite “that's two strikes in one day” before stretching and tapping his hands on the oaken surface before him; “so, shall we get these contracts written up or what?”

~*~*~*~

Arriving at the pent-house suite, his full battle regalia glinting (just in case; he’d kept a subtle track of his lovely little hen and knew that no alarms had been raised (silently or otherwise) with SHIELD or the Avengers but that didn’t mean the clever mortal wouldn’t have something else up his ingenious sleeve), Loki was _not_ expecting _this_.

“Anthony?”

“What? This is a celebration, isn’t it?” the omega stated, his body decked out in a tuxedo (a slick crimson and gold tie slinked down at crisp, ivory shirt amidst the shimmering charcoal of the jacket with matching pants; a pair of designer sneakers, he noticed, poked out to clove his feet. Loki would have to remedy that little foible). “Here... this must be the good stuff because I had to bribe three of Howard’s staff to bring me a bottle... a guy like you enjoys this kind of thing, right?”

Regarding the champagne flute (and taking it, his expression thoroughly bewildered), the former Prince motioned for his armour to glisten away (whilst a small voice at the back of his mind warned him that he should be conjuring more protection, not less); “poisoned?” he queiried.

“Tch, even if I knew what kind of stuff to use I probably couldn’t get my hands on any” the younger snorted; “and besides, you’ve been keeping your sneaky, magic eyes on me while I’ve been _enjoying_ my day, haven’t you?”

Taking an experimental sip, his brows raising at the delicious flavour, Loki took a longer drag before levelling the mortal with an impressed, pleased look: “I thought it was _I_ who intended to get the better of you, my clever little hen” he chuckled. “I must admit that your cunning is endearing you to me all the more... and that adorable little cheer you gave when you thought to contact Mr Murdock was quite enchanting” he added pleasantly. “Hmm... I wouldn’t have thought that Dare-Devil would hold such a time-consuming occupation outside of his _hero_ duties... perhaps I should pay Hell’s Kitchen another visit...”

“Not if you want my ring on your finger, you won’t” the omega snapped; at the devious smirk and throaty chuckle leaking from the blinking alpha, a hot flush of embarrassment surged up and over his face as he hissed out “ _that_ is _not_ what I meant and you know it, you perverted jack-ass!”

“O-oh... Anthony, you are precious” the raven haired male laughed heartily, his long legs wandering him towards the _entertaining_ area of the penthouse, his body slipping comfortably into a plush, well-aged leather chair; “well, come then, where are these contracts of yours?”

“You weren’t there watching?” Tony blinked, his high colour having evened out.

“Hmm? Oh yes, I have been with you _all_ day, my dear, as I clearly have nothing better to do with my time...”

“Huh, so my mom is right about constant sarcasm being super annoying” the brunette interrupted blandly, his champagne hand gesturing at the coffee table where three sets of papers lay; “a wedding contract, pre-nup and your terms of surrender...”

“I beg your pardon?”

Grinning at the loss of mirth his _guest_ was suffering from, the omega sauntered his way to drape across the bean-bag chair adjacent to the trickster’s; “you heard me, _hubby_ ” he close to purred. “You said you were sick and tired of all the fighting _but_ was happy to let me continue? Well, how do you expect that to work, this _marriage_ to work if you’re off world because of your criminal status, hmm? I mean sure, you could take me with you to wherever it is in the Nine that you go or are welcome _but_ I don’t do well with unplanned, non-first-class travel and fair even worse when it comes to kidnapping” he warned with a light shrug. 

“Mm, and I’d say that you could go and ask any of the fools unfortunate enough to have tried abducting me or actually succeeded but, well... they’re all dead for some reason” he furthered, his wink and innocent tone causing Loki to regard him as though he was seeing him for the first time.

“My, my” he murmured, those jade eyes sparkling whilst he smirked; “your value only increases, it seems” he allowed, his hands setting aside his drink to pick up the first stack of papers: “you do realise that I am only reading this to humour you, yes?”

“So long as you realise that marrying me might not be the honeymoon experience you’re envisioning, darling, unless sleeping with one eye open with a hand covering your dick for fear of what I’d do to it is your idea of a good time?”

Chuckling fondly (he couldn’t help it; the brave little thing was as magnificent as he was brilliant), the Asgardian leaned back and started perusing, his right brow quirking at the phrasing; “oh? Why Anthony, this seems rather generous...”

“You’re Thor’s brother and Odin still thinks of you as his kid so, we figured, you know, throwing the book at you and trying to lock you away wouldn’t go down well...”

“That, and you like me...”

“...for any of us and of course I like you or I’d never... _shit!_ ” the omega gawped, his golden eyes narrowing; “ugh! I’m adding no more sneaky mind-games to my list of demands!”


	4. Memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

As it turned out, negotiating the terms of their marriage wasn’t exactly straightforward...

“No _fucking_ way!”

Not by a long shot...

“But Anthony” Loki sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time; “it’s tradition...”

“Yeah, maybe for you and the other space-vikings” the omega hissed, his face beet-red; “there is _no way, **in hell**_ that I’m going to let you fuck me in a dinner-hall full of the Nine’s biggest dignitaries” he spat, his hands gesturing wildly. “Jesus! What the shit is wrong with you guys? I mean, I’m not exactly a prude but the newly married couple getting it on whilst everyone drinks and wishes them well? Seriously?”

“The practise was common within this realm once, well, for royalty, anyway” Loki sighed, his tone dejected and his pout apparent; “watching a new heir to a throne being conceived is considered the greatest honour... and I would be the first out of my siblings to do so...”

“Ah-ha! I just _knew_ Thor would be involved in this ridiculousness somehow” the younger snorted, his eyes rolling. “My God, why don’t you just marry him, instead?”

Scowling at the mortal, his hands deftly pouring his second glass from the magnum he held, the raven haired sorcerer narrowed his glare pointedly; “would you marry your _Captain_ if he asked you?”

“Pah?! What? Marry _Steve_? Hell no” the brunette close to choked; “we’d end up killing each other... that, and his over-bearing boy-scout shadow would oh... _oohhhh_ , I see what you’re getting at” he stated with a blink. “Ugh, fine, sorry... that was a dickish thing to say” he admitted, his body slipping onto seat closest to the alpha; “but you’ve got to admit, there’s something going on between you guys that needs resolving... shit, pass me that bottle before I _really_ hit the philosophical epitome of douche-baggery” he stated, his tone a touch sheepish.

“I suppose your words have an air of truth about them, though” the jade eyed male offered reluctantly, his frown easing when Tony took the alcohol with a grin; “perhaps I shouldn’t be so pleased that our union will cause him such distress...”

“Tch! Don’t you start lying to yourself there, Mr God of Truth Aversion” the younger laughed, his eyes twinkling; “that’s one of the biggest turn-ons for you and you know it... fuck, you and him have got issues that make my problems with dear-ol’ pa look like a disagreement over coffee brands” he shrugged. “Not that a little part of me isn’t looking forward to the big reveal, _especially_ the look on certain alphas’ faces when I pop Ironman’s face-plate up for the first time” he smirked. “Yeah... that’ll be _so_ sweet” he mused before taking a deep drag from his champagne flute; “what are you most looking forward to, you know, when we’ve got all of the finer details figured out?”

Chuckling throatily, the moon-skinned mage gave the slender, suit-wearer and leer-spiked once-over. “Why Anthony, surely that is obvious?”

“Wow... you sure know how to flatter a guy” the omega breathed, a touch of pink dusting his cheeks (he’d blame it on the booze if the older called him on it); “but like I was _trying_ to say before you ditched me in the park, why marriage? I mean, not that I would have been _pleased_ about being a black-mail booty-call _but_ if sex is all...”

“Oh no, Anthony, sex is merely _one_ of the things I desire from you” Loki cut through, his own smirk spreading out smugly. “That, and I am a possessive creature by nature, my dear, therefore sharing you with anyone else is simply something I will not stand” he reasoned lightly, a dainty sip accompanying his words as they continued to lounge together companionably. 

“This... this isn’t as _weird_ as it should be” Tony suddenly announced, his tone considering as he appraised the God; “we’re enemies, well, _frenemies_ at the very least and I swear that there should be, I don’t know, an alarm bell ringing in the back of my head about this whole thing” he tried to explain, his good mood slightly ebbing.

“You’re an intelligent and rational man confined to a world which degrades you due to gender” the Asgardian reminded glibly, his glass almost empty. “Marrying me may constrain you in some respects, true, but I believe it’s the thrill of the freedom I’ll grant you and the chaos it will bring which is keeping you so... _cooperative_ ” he furthered slyly. “That, and we’ve already established that you find me appealing...”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and gloat _Prince Charming_ ” the shorter huffed, that blush darkening a fraction; “now come on, I can’t believe that _I’m_ having to insist on us getting back to business here” he added, his left hand gesturing towards the papers strewn across the coffee table covered in editing marks. “So far we’ve covered that New York will be our main place of residence, that my hero duties which could, solo or otherwise, will continue and that kids are definitely going to factor in the future” he said, his fingers counting off the current agreements. “Your terms of surrender are fine, getting married here and on Asgard _sans_ any super-crazy public-sex scenes is also a go, which means we just need to finalise our _deal-breakers_...”

“Hmm? I am unfamiliar with that term” the mage murmured.

“You know, stuff that would lead to estrangement or divorce” Tony shrugged; “’cus right now you _say_ that you’re out of the villain game, well, in terms of leaving Earth alone, anyway” he stated, their eyes meeting. “But you get bored easy and some of your besties have villainous ambitions that could soon tempt you back into blowing shit up every other Thursday” he continued whilst Loki’s face morphed into something more critical.

“My word that I wouldn’t at the stake of my honour isn’t good enough for you?”

“Dude, you’re the _God of Lies_ , it’s not as though you can help that part of your nature, I get that, but that doesn’t mean I could just stand by, play wifey and wave you off as you go to wreck stuff I’ve been trying my best to save” the omega reasoned, his own frown forming. “You know how much you’re asking me to give up here...”

“Far less than what my revelation of your secret would” the raven haired male cut in swiftly; “taking advantage of a situation to ultimately benefit the both us is, I would claim, a great nicety on my behalf” he added, his voice dipping in a way an alpha’s was prone to when asserting authority.

Rolling his eyes (for what felt like the thousandth time), Tony did resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed out a “yes, black-mailing me into submission is _real_ nice of you” before, with a blink, he cocked his head and narrowed his golden eyes upon the taller man. “Which brings us back to the whole _black-mail_ thing... how in the world did you even find out about me outside of the suit? I’m not a field agent and my Ironman lab is _completely_ separate from anything dad or the Avengers do” he said. “You couldn’t have followed me either because my scanners can pick up even trace-amounts of Seidr and you, my friend, practically ooze it, even when you don’t mean to” he added with a quirked brow; “so what’s the deal?”

Humming mildly, his glass now empty, Loki examined the fine crystal before leaning further back into the comfort of his seat; “strangely, it all began on a night not too dissimilar to this one, only then, you were wearing a suit of navy and charcoal; was it your mother, perhaps, who’d pick those clothes and banished your sneaker?”

Head tilting further, the omega felt his eyes widen a fraction; “wait... that... you went to Stark Industries Charity Gala last year? No... no _way_ have you been, I don’t know, _stalking_ me for a whole year without me knowing!”

“Stalking may be a little strong, dear-heart” the sorcerer assured; “I have, and do, have many things to fill up my time, however, on that night... yes, _that_ night was when I first cast my gaze upon you... in fact, your father has you to thank for his life during the party of which we speak” he furthered, his voice dropping another octave.

“Yes... I believe I’d entered the venue with nothing _but_ murder on my mind...”

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~**

Loki was seething...

“...the stock-market couldn’t be looking more in our favour, Maria! Tell Smithers* to send up more of those cocktails will you?”

He’d suffered a particularly humiliating defeat at the hands of the Avengers just this morning when, to his revenge-craving mind’s delight, he’d come to learn of _Stark’s_ paltry little Gala; the timing couldn’t have been sweeter...

“...Howard, you really are at the top of your game, my friend, it’s a shame that your, ugh, _other_ friends couldn’t have joined us though, they’re always such crowd pleasers, especially that delightful Russian girl...”

There were swathes of people from businesses big and small swarming about the grand-hotel’s ballroom (Stark had booked the entire establishment at what must have been quite the cost) and, with a flick magic here, a change of costume there, the Jotnar in Aseir’s clothing blended right in...

“...ah, but you’ll notice he hasn’t kept all of his gems secreted away... my heaven’s, man, that omega son of yours is almost lovelier than your sainted-wife” a rotund, mutton-chop whiskered old alpha expressed from within the circle of _friends_ that’d amassed about the billionaire. “How old is he now?”

“Twenty-four” Howard had sighed out dejectedly, his head shaking in regret; “bright, too... a damned shame that he’s a hen, it’s such a waste of potential...”

It was at that point Loki had broken away from the conversation he’d been encircling under the guise of blending in; he’d been winding closer and closer to his foes greatest benefactor, concealed dagger close at hand, when he decidedly to follow the other alphas’ glances.

What he saw had him hesitate, his weapon retracting; he’d seen that face plastered across New York so often (in magazines, upon billboards, the television) that he was momentarily stunned that he’d not made the connection between the model he’d frequently admired and the old thorn in his side.

Now he could see Howard’s profile so close to that of _Antonio Carbonell_ , the likeness was unmistakable...

“Well, what are you waiting for? Call him over!”

“Tch, if you think Maria would let any of you old dogs sniff around the apple of her eye then you’re dreaming” an older, fatter man cut-in, his shoulder jostling the senior Stark’s with a laugh; “this isn’t the good’ol days, gentlemen, no arranged marriages... well, at least out in the open for the press to get wind of...”

“No arranged marriages, _at all_ ” Howard swiftly echoed, his words causing everyone (Loki included) to snap their gazes towards him; “I’m a traditional man in a lot of ways _but_ the least I can offer the boy is some time to find his own match” he announced, his glass raising in the oblivious omega’s direction. “He’ll be twenty-five before long and, at that time, if he doesn’t make his own choice then, well, come to me to plead your cases if you have any” he offered; “there’s too much of his mother in him to settle down for just any alpha, after all...”

**~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~**

Biting his lower lip, his eyes gleaming, Tony found himself scowling; “so that’s why you’re approaching me now... Howard was going to sell me to the highest bidder out of his old, fat, frat-boy buddies anyway...”

“In your father’s defence” the raven haired mage started, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought of siding with the genius ( _one_ of the geniuses, his mind thoughtfully reminded) who’d helped his foes get the better of him on several occasions. “Many alphas across all Nine realms would have sold someone as lovely as you off once you reached mating age... yes, I shouldn’t have thought that many Kings would have turned you away from their chambers” he mused, his tone sultry and sure.

“So says my stalker...”

“Ah-me, must you truly give me such a label?” he sighed, the pout he’d worn earlier softening his aristocratic face; “I assure you that I stumbled upon your laboratory completely by accident...”

“Uh-huh” the younger nodded; “go on, then” he prompted.

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~**

Following Stark’s progeny with his hurried comings and goings was, the Aseir would admit, quite the welcome distraction; Victor’s seriousness was so dulling, Sutur’s gloating so boring and although a gifted student, Amora’s obsession with Thor just set his teeth on edge. Therefore, when his own machinations were either forming or requiring patience, he decided to _keep an eye_ on the young man who’d thoroughly captivated him, his wit and razor-sharp tongue.

So different, so _exciting_ compared to the vapid, demure omegas of his homeland; however, one evening the lively, usually frenetic young model and (although not rightfully titled) engineer ventured not towards his Tower home nor the Avengers’ HQ and Loki, his curiosity peaked, stealthily followed.

The human’s car (clearly of his own design and construction) zipped further out into the country-side before zipping (his levitation spell _almost_ struggling to match the pace) into a side-road seemingly to nowhere until, with a ripple, it _vanished_.

Halting, his eyes widening (for surely the hen who proclaimed his hatred for magic and its nonsensical _rules_ wouldn’t stoop to use it himself?), the alpha had landed in the muggy woodland, the trees, lichen, moss and dirt seemingly unaffected by what had just taken place. Then, his seidr at the ready should he need it, he approached the seemingly still air and, ensuring his aura reflected Midgard’s natural energy to avoid any kind of technological detection, he continued to walk.

What greeted him within three steps gave him cause to pause and gape.

“Ugh! Jarvis! Let’s get some ACDC blasting through here before I lose my God damned mind!”

The _room_ was vast, illuminated by the arc-reactor’s familiar blue and lined up against every wall, like sombre, brooding guardians, were Ironman suits of varying colours and styles whilst, at the centre lay several stainless steel tables decadently splayed with futuristic wonders, work-benches, robotic-arms, 3D holographic projections and tools. At every glance the other-worldly sorcerer found his astonishment growing more and more.

The numerous facilities he’d infiltrated upon this mud-ball (be they Stark Industries, Hammer-Tech, OsCorp, SWORD or SHIELD) couldn’t hold a candle to the wonders he could see, in fact, he was even sure that they’d impress the Dwarves...

“A bad day, sir?”

Twirling around in shock (the only life-force he could sense was Tony’s), Loki noticed that the omega had already shucked off the designer _costume_ he’d all but been forced into and was happily pulling an old, oil stained t-shirt over his head to hide a sculpted physique and tapered waist. 

At the sight, the alpha’s mouth went suddenly dry... before refilling, _watering_ when the other proceeded to pull the pants he wore (overly decorated, torn looking things) down and off well-toned, olive-skinned legs before sliding into a pair of baggy, love-worn jeans, his eyes flicking up to a sensor on the ceiling.

“The _worst_ ” the brunette called out; “mom’s on my case, Howard is being _Howard_ and, to top it all off, oh-Captain-my-Captain won’t shut the hell up about Ironman’s _reckless stunts_ allegedly endangering everyone _**again**_!” he huffed, his hands reaching for heat-proof gloves.

“D’you know what? Fuck it, bring up the Mark 70...”

“Sir, if I may, you haven’t been drinking _but_ you haven’t slept in...”

“Jarvis, override DELTA4192, _thank you_ ” he bit out; “I’ve had enough off people telling me what I can’t do today...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smithers is the name of Howard Stark's butler/man-servant in several of the comics detailing Tony's childhood.
> 
> Oh, and I wonder if anyone spotted the links to The Sowing of Seeds in the first few paragraphs?
> 
> I really, _really_ should get to updating that fic again...


	5. Making choices and speaking truths...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Warnings include: angst!**

**~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~**

Nodding sagely, his smirk shit-eating, the omega huffed a “so... that _isn’t_ stalking, huh?” he asked, his brows waggling whilst the God, with rolling eyes, waved him off; “tis not stalking... no, merely observation” he reasoned lightly.

“Uh-huh” the younger snorted; “and this ‘ _observation_ ’ of yours? If memory serves, the bad day you’re describing happened at least two months ago” he mused, his tone deadpanned: “which would mean that you’ve been obs-stalking me for quite some time, wouldn’t it?”

Sighing (and doing a great impression of the injured party considering the circumstances), Loki slouched (and even that was gracefully done) further into the plush cushioning of his chosen perch; “believe what you will” he breathed, his bored gaze returning to thick contract he held.

“Oh, I shall” the brunette returned, his eyes appraising his empty flute and, sadder still, the empty bottle; “can I offer you another drink?”

“Umm? Ah no, _thank you_ ” the Prince (and future King) hummed; “tis too weak and fizzy for my palate... we must have Elixir from Alfheim for our wedding reception” he continued, his brows quirking slightly; “you wish to live the majority of our lives... here?”

Raising his own brow, Tony snorted out a “yeah, of course” whilst pouring from a freshly opened magnum into his glass. “Don’t get me wrong, travelling around the Nine Realms and elsewhere will probably be a blast... but if I’m going to be playing _wifey_ then I’m going to be needing my creature comforts... that, and I can’t just leave the Earth the way it is now” he argued after a sip. “You’ve seen the state of the planet, right? There’s all kinds of damage that needs reversing, never mind Ironman’s role on the planetary stage” he furthered with a shrug. “You did say that you wouldn’t stop me...”

“Yes, however, I do have ambitions of my own” Loki cut in, a frown closer to a pout forming; “ambitions I was hoping to further with your input” he reaffirmed when the omega cocked his head in confuse, his lithe form returning to the seat he’d abandoned in his quest for drink.

“Huh... these wouldn’t be dreams of the Asgardian conquering nature, would they?” the younger asked, his tone critical as he regarded the (still reading, or at least putting on a very good pantomime of such) alpha; “surely you know that Realm based conquest isn’t something I would help you with?”

“Hmm, when you say _conquest_...”

“And there it is” Tony sighed, his eyes rolling; “I just fucking knew it” he snorted, his champagne flute rapidly emptying. “So what? Did my sweet ass and big brain do it for you, hmm? What did you want me to do? Marry you and nuke Asgard? Ah, but wait, the plasma-fusion bomb I’ve been working on would probably be better, hmm?” he added with a glib grin.

“Quite the contrary” the ebony haired male stated, the jade of his eyes gleaming. “T’was never my intent to take my home by force... where would be the merit in that? No... no, I want the people to want and even desire my rule” he mused, his glare cutting. “Should I have _wished_ to launch a hostile invasion of that land then, I promise you, I would have done so...”

“Ah... which means it’s me being an omega which holds the appeal, huh?” the young countered. “Yeah... I’m pretty sure that Thor mentioned something along those lines to me when we first met” he added through a snort. “Your people have a certain _fondness_ for my gender, don’t you?”

“Do not all Realms?” Loki sighed. “Ah, wait, _no_ , that’s right, isn’t it, hmm? Now _that_ is the true reason that you’re here and in this situation, isn’t it?” he continued with a light shrug whilst a playful tint gleamed across his smile. “I _almost_ feel bad for taking advantage, however, I do believe there is a certain chivalric charm to my proposal, do you not think? Here you are, so lovely and doomed to follow your terribly conventional father’s whims due to laws you can’t hope to fight...”

“Uh-huh, then enter _you_ , my Prince Charming, my _hero_ ” Tony deadpanned with a roll of his eyes before, with a huff, he shucked off his jacket and resettled against the plush cushions; “not that I’m not grateful, I guess, I mean, hell, you’re a better bet than any of Howard’s frat-bros” he said with a shudder. “That, and I would probably have ended up marrying a stranger anyhow, huh? God... I can’t believe that this is all happening, you know? I can’t even say that I don’t believe you, that I can’t believe that he would just sell me off... he’s always talked about me as though I’m some damned asset, a _commodity_ ” he grumbled. “Heh... it might be fun to see the look on his face when I flash my mating bite at him... yeah, Jan’s made this awesome shirt for newly mated femmes and omegas to wear which has an artful cut-out right over the mating glands” he furthered with a smirk.

“You’d look ravishing no matter what clothes were laid upon you” Loki chuckled, a predatory gleam lighting his eyes; “your advertising campaigns have left _just enough_ to the imagination for me to be more than looking forward to our honeymoon” he added, his voice lowering an octave.

Blinking, his right brow raising, the younger male cocked his head to one side; “umm... does that mean you don’t want to have sex _before_ we get married?”

Almost choking on his final sip of champagne, the alpha stared owlishly at the (desperately trying not to laugh) model, his expression incredulous; “is... is that not the done thing?”

“Well, yeah, if you come from the 1940s” the olive skinned man explained, his tone tinged with mirth. “These days most people bump uglies several times before they get engaged, let alone married and mated” he reasoned casually, his eyes zeroing in on the God’s reactions. “I mean... we can wait, you know, if you want to... but it’d probably be better to try each other out before we make this kind of commitment” he said whilst giving Loki a very deliberate once over. “Unlike _you_ , I’ve only ever had the pleasure of seeing that body of yours wrapped up in some form or armour and, well, you can’t blame a guy for being curious, right?”

Visibly relaxing, a smirk of his own forming, the Asgardian quirked a brow; “well now, it would appear that we’re as compatible as I’d hoped... in this regard, at least” he announced with a fondness he’d not realised had seeped out. “It would be my sincere pleasure to bed you, Anthony, but I’d feel remise if we didn’t at least have a, what do you call it? A _date_ beforehand or a longer conversation, at least.”

Nodding (he was a little surprised, an pleasantly so) his agreement, Tony was about to suggest a place and time after they’d signed the contracts when...

“ _Forgive me for interrupting, sir, however... your father and Mr Stane have arrived outside of the building and are making their way inside_ ” Jarvis cut in, his program flashing up a holo-screen to display the pair of alphas, laughing and joking around cigars, on their approach.

“ _Wonderful_ ” the omega breathed out; “shit... I need to stash these bottles before... oh, thanks” he said, his eyes widening when, at the snap of manicured fingers, the champagne paraphernalia and contract vanished along with his tux. “Wow, for someone who _isn’t_ stalking me, you got the outfit I was originally wearing today down to a tee” he furthered whilst patting at his jeans.

“It suits you, however, Asgardian garb will look all the finer” Loki offered, his eyes narrowing at the pair ascending towards them within an elevator; “do you wish me to leave?”

“Umm... no?” Tony tried, the words sounding alien but feeling right on his tongue; “for all I know, _this_ could be the conversation you’ve warned me is coming” he reasoned, his arms crossing self-consciously. 

“Very well” the alpha nodded, his body rippling out of existence; “should it be appropriate, I could always intervene by spiriting you away?”

“Ha! And give the old man a heart attack? Tch... as tempting as that is, hubby, I’d rather everyone know that I’ve consented to what we’re planning if it’s all the same to you” he stated, his body calming a touch. “This _is_ my decision... and I don’t want an ounce of that power taken away because I look like a victim... worse still, I’d rather not have the rest of the team hate you forever, you know? As weird as it sounds, I think of most of them as family” he added, his smile softening before, with a sigh, he turned to opening elevator doors.

“Ah! There he is, Vogue’s Omega of the Year! Congratulations, young man!”

Trying to laugh (he’d learned how to make a false one sound fairly realistic thanks to copying his mother’s form of the years), Tony took a few steps towards his _uncle_ and accepted the bear-hug wrapping around him; “thanks Obi” he wheezed, his hands awkwardly tapping the other’s broad back.

“Just another jewel to add to the Empire, I’m sure” the older of the three mused whilst releasing the omega with a heavy clap to the shoulder; “you’re even outshining your mother in her heyday, my boy” he chuckled whilst Howard huffed and made his way to the drinks cabinet.

“You’ll be giving him a bigger head than he already has if you’re not careful... and Lord knows _that_ would be... heh, _career_ ending now, wouldn’t it?” the moustached male snorted (at the statement, Tony merely rolled his eyes whilst Obadiah winked at him).

“Thanks _dad_ ” the youngest called, his smile forced; “so... not to be rude, or anything, but to what do I owe the, ah, _pleasure_?” he asked glibly: “I can’t believe that you’d interrupt your busy schedule just to come and say ‘ _well done_ ’ for something as silly as Vogue running that article.”

“Correct” Howard replied, his hands proffering a tumbler of scotch towards his business partner; “thanks to you, our stock prices are soaring and, in the spirit of striking while the irons hot, a certain business proposition has arisen that you’re going to consider” he explained, his eyes locking with Tony’s. “You remember Tiberius Stone, don’t you? You attended...”

“Let me stop you _right_ there” the shorter Stark (but not by much; suck it, dad) interjected; “Ti is a womanising scum-bag with more STIs then he can count” he said, his scowl strengthening: “if you want me to sweet talk him into a deal for you then I want body-guards and a restraining order.”

Frowning himself, the older genius took a long drag of his drink whilst, somewhat awkwardly, the silver haired alpha let out a cough; “ah... well, you see, my boy, it’s not so much a business deal you’re being asked to, um, _consider_ here” he offered. “Look, Tony, you’re twenty-five already and, well, with one failed marriage under your belt your father is just...”

“Trying to find ways to marry me off in a way that isn’t openly illegal in case those _bastard liberals_ catch wind of it?” the omega laughed, his tone heavy with sarcasm; “well, sorry to burst your bubble, dad, but I’m afraid you’re a little too late on the wedding front” he announced with a shrug, a grin tugging at his lips despite himself.

“Oh, for the love of... if you’ve fucking eloped _again_ I’ll have my lawyers drown the both of you in...”

“Wow, just _wow_ , Howard” the omega laughed, his arms rising in mock surrender; “no congratulations? No _hug_?” he asked, his legs skipping him over to the drinks cabinet whilst Obi pinched the bridge of his nose and the older Stark looked as though his veins wanted to snap out to strangle his son into submission.

“Tony! You are pushing me too damned far here! You...”

“ _I_ am a fucking human being, _father_!”

“Ha! Here we go! Don’t you _dare_ talk to me as though your mother and I have _ever_ stopped you from doing what you can, doing what you want! You’re too fucking _spoiled_ is your trouble! You don’t have the first clue as to what being mistreated feels like!” he close to spat, his tumbler slamming down upon the nearest countertop. “Now you listen to me and you listen _good_! I don’t care who this person is or where they’re from or _whatever_... unless you break off your engagement and come meet with Tiberius, and I only mean _meet_ , you’ll be...”

“Disinherited? Disowned? Well... okay then” the omega shrugged whilst raising his own tumbler; “cheers” he toasted before knocking back what he’d poured in: “and all the best to you and yours in the future...”

“That is _it_!” Howard roared, his body storming towards his son before the larger alpha slipped between them and cupped his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey... calm down” Obadiah breathed, his eyes narrowing at his business partner; “ _calm_ down... you can’t just rush the boy into something like this and expect him not to, well, _act out_ ” he reminded whilst the darker haired man slowly relaxed in his grip.

At seeing this, the oldest of the trio looked over his shoulder, his expression pleading; “Tony... please be reasonable... it’d break your mother’s heart if...”

“I don’t need any emotional blackmail from you or his money or his name, either” the model responded bluntly; “I’m sorry Obi and, for what it’s worth, I really appreciate you trying to help me here, I do” he furthered, his jaw setting. “However, I’ve made my decision... I will be getting married and on my terms, not yours” he said, his eyes shifting to his alpha-parent as he side stepped the larger man between them; “for what it’s worth, I’m sorry” he told him. “I know that me being born an omega was a big disappointment and I can understand why you resent me, fuck, even hate me for it...”

“ _Don’t start_...”

“No dad... I need to say this” he continued, his shoulders setting. “All my life, it’s never mattered how brilliant I’ve been or what scandalous things I fed to the media, my gender has always thrown up this wall between us... It used to crush me, you know, when I was little and you’d shove me away or send me off to whatever school hadn’t expelled me in my stupid, desperate hunt for your attention but you know what? I can forget all that, I might even learn to forgive it in time and, as this might be the last time we see each other for a while, I’d like for us to part on civil terms, at least” he tried, his right hand extending for a hand-shake.

Staring, dumbfounded, at the gesture, the alpha sneered and turned away, his Italian leather shoes stomping towards the elevator.

“For Christ’s sake” Obadiah sighed, his paw-like hand rubbing over his face as he looked to the omega; “I’ll... get him home and, Jesus... I’ll call you in the morning, Tony, and I want you to pick up, alright?”

“I can’t make any promises” the younger said quietly, his voice stronger than he felt; “good night, Obi.”


	6. Of Cats and Bags...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Loki had watched, silently, contemplatively as the exchange had continued...

“Good night, Tony.”

And he was not amused.

Re-materialising within the apartment, his face schooled into a neutral look, the former Prince took a second to observe the omega he intended to mate and thought, briefly (and will no small sense of poetic-justice), that he too may have worn such a look when Odin made ridiculous demands upon him.

“He _could_ have quite a nasty yet strangely non-fatal accident, should you so wish it” he called mildly from where he continued to lounge upon the stylish couch (that they’d be keeping regardless of where they built their nest), his fingers now idly toying with a magically filling goblet.

“Heh... I can see that your rehabilitation from the Dark-Side is going to take a while” Tony tried to chuckle, his gaze still fixed upon the closed elevator doors; “no accidents, non-fatal or otherwise, okay? The guy’s a dick _but_ he’s not a complete asshole, well, not really” he sighed. “Anyway... where were we?”

Supping from his summoned vessel, the God quirked a smile; “I believe we were arranging our first, pre-marital date” he offered: “and I’m pretty certain we were planning for as soon as possible.” 

Chuckling lightly, the omega allowed his shoulders to relax a touch (a strange reaction considering his current companion and the position he was stuck in) whilst turning around. “I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that now, Romeo” he said, his head cocking to the elevator; “we’ve let a pretty big cat out of the bag and, if I know Howard he’ll be bitching about my latest _’terrible life choice’_ to mom which, of course, means that she’ll either be calling or...”

“Ahh, sir, if I may” Jarvis cut in; “an _urgent_ video-call is hailing from both your mother’s and Captain Rogers’ private-lines...”

Sighing dramatically, the younger of the pair regarded one of the wall-mounted cameras before, with a blink, he redirected his gaze to a brow-furrowed Loki; “what’s say we get out of here, huh?”

“Hmm? Are sure that’s wise?”

“Well... no” Tony admitted whilst walking towards the alpha, his expression contemplative; “but hey, what do _I_ know about wise choices?” he joked: “that, and Jarvis can cover for me, can’t you J?”

“I’ll hold off the hordes for as long as I can, sir... although, if I may... _disappearing_ off with your fiancée could lead to further problems...”

“Hah! Really? Like what?” the brunette snorted; “this is _Loki_ we’re talking about here, you know? No one was ever going to crack open the champagne bottles or throw tickertape for us getting together, were they?” he reasoned. “So, what do you say Mr Tall-Dark and Handsome? You got a white-horse stashed away somewhere that can whisk us both off into the sunset?” he asked, a smile trying to pluck at his lips.

Regarding the endearing young man whom he’d originally picked up on a self-indulgent, completely selfish whim in the hopes of vengeance _and_ a delightful little bed-warmer, the former Prince felt himself compelled to stand, his right hand extending.

“I have no horse, however, if sunsets are something you long for then those of Alfheim are not to be missed...”

~*~*~*~

Humming to himself, his mouth opening to admit another bite of the freshly popped tart he’d just finished cooking, Thor blinked, baulked then dropped his food-stuff whilst grabbing his head and growling out a frustrated, _angry_ sounding “ugh! _Loki_?!”

Stiffening at their friend’s sudden distress and the utterance of his _brother’s_ name, Clint, Nat and Bruce shared looks varying from suspicious to perplexed before, with a quirked brow, the archer hazarded a nudge to the man’s shoulder. “Umm... Thor, you okay there bud?” he asked when the God turned to him, his eyes wild and angry; “I’m not his biggest fan either _but_ he’s been kind’a quiet lately and... oh shit, he’s not here, is he? I thought that Wanda had...”

“No... no he is not amongst us currently... no, he must have left Midgard altogether, yes, that is the only reason why his enchantment would break without his direct command” the taller blonde assured as he straightened, his scowl deepening; “his seidr... yes, I can taste it now” he growled whilst rubbing a hand through his hair. “He was here... he has manipulated me somehow, I knowst it! Tis the same sensation I oft experienced when he tricked me into causing trouble whenst we were children... this spell is one which possesses a target briefly if I remember true” he furthered.

“Possession?” Bruce asked after sipping his jasmine-tea contemplatively, his worried look darkening; “here, let me bring up the Mansion’s security feed to track your movements and, while we’re waiting, think; has anything happened to you today which was out of the ordinary?”

Watching as the scientist whipped up his StarkPad from the breakfast bar they stood around, Thor hummed lightly; “no... I have spent my day here... I sparred with Sam and Bucky early this morn, then I called my Lady Jane, returned to the gym and... wait” he said, his brows lifting. “Anthony Stark... I briefly met with him and he... he wanted something but I... I canst quite recall what it was...”

“No, that can’t be right” Nat cut in, her own brows furrowing; “according to the biometric logs, Tony hasn’t been here today...”

“Well, that’s total bs” Jan called, her miniature form flitting into the room; “he and I were talking for close to an hour in my room earlier... you, you don’t think that _Loki_ has done something to him, do you?”

“It is... unlikely” Thor tried to reassure (though his stance stiffened at the thought); “mine brother is callous at times and, verily, he does look for opportunities to exploit for his benefit; however, to needlessly harm an omega, especially one who has not directly slighted him... no, _no_ he would not” he nodded surely. “We are raised to see omegas as sacred upon Asgard and, I promise you, harming them is against all codes of ethics and valour to which even Loki has sworn... now courtship and mating, on the other hand...”

“Oh my God!” Wasp cut in, her shock restoring her true size as she baulked; “he... Tony, he... came to me with _boy trouble_ that wasn’t related to Tiberius Stone...”

“No... no _fucking_ way! That bastard is _not_ messing with our kid” Clint spat, his deft hands snagging his phone and putting it to his ear. “Shit... the line’s tied up” he hissed whilst beside him, her face melting to mission-worthy neutrality, Nat began talking with Director Fury, her legs walking a little ways away from them as the threat-level amongst the Avengers’ Protocols was raised. “Jesus... he always picks up when I call him unless he _can’t_... shit, someone try to get Maria or Howard or something...”

“On it” Dr Banner replied, a hint of green flashing across his irises; “Mr Stark? Hey, sorry to bother you so late but... have you seen or spoken to Tony? We... yes... no, no Steve isn’t...”

Watching on, her body slipping numbly onto a stool, Jan allowed Thor to place a firm, comforting hand upon her shoulder.

If anything happened to her young friend because she’d been too wrapped up in her own drama then she’d never forgive herself...

~*~*~*~

“ _Whoa... that is... **not** as fun as... Jesus.... how do you do this all’the time?_ ”

Grinning despite himself, Loki easily looped an arm about the omega’s waist to keep him steady as the portal gently swirled to a close behind them; “you’ll get used to the transition with a little more practise” he assured.

“Ugh... tell that to the pasta and booze wanting to pay us a visit” the younger chuffed, his head still bowed; “huh... is this grass really purple or should I be worried?”

Chuckling, the alpha moved to help his soon to be mate to straighten himself to view the rest of the glade they’d teleported into. “It is not only the grass” he explained as the slighter male stilled before gaping at the scene; “this Realm hosts a plethora of purpled shades, doesn’t it?”

Tilting his head from side to side in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment, Tony found the tranquil setting of tall, encircling, majestically-lilac weeping-willows offset by a turquoise sky, pinked-clouds and a meadow of mauve grasses dotted with neon lemon and orange blossoms surreally beautiful.

“The only person who’d love this more than Willy Wonka is Clint” he heard himself breathe; “is... is this _actually_ real?”

“But of course” Loki assured brightly; “I’ll admit that Midgard has its charms but, in terms of beauty, there are only so many places which can rival even the dullest parts of Alfheim, wouldn’t you agree?” he offered lightly. 

Humming (and only just realising that they were _essentially_ embracing), Tony attempted to steady himself before pulling away; “uhh... not to be ungrateful, or anything, but on top of leaving the wedding contract behind for anyone to see” he began, his words causing the mage to blink owlishly. “ _Please_ don’t tell me that we’re camping...”

Laughing outright (for he truly couldn’t help it; the pout the omega had developed was simply to adorable to resist), the raven haired spell-caster snapped the fingers of his right hand to reveal his summer _cottage_ to the loud, decidedly impressed gasp of the man he was to marry.

“Tis one of my smaller residences” he mused whilst moving to link the other’s arm to walk him forward; “however, outside of your internet and television, you’ll find every other modern convenience at your disposal _including_ the contract set out across the dinning-room table, complete with pen” he said casually.

“H-holy shit! That is... I just... _This_ is like... _how_ can you conceal a fucking, fully plumbed Château in a field without disturbing the rest of the environment, huh? You can’t tell me that _this_ is illusion work, Mr Mage” the shorter accused incredulously. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think that magic is just science I haven’t figured out yet, but still...”

“You’re impressed, I take it?”

“Tch, _almost_ as impressed as when you turned Steve into a chicken for twenty-four hours a few months ago” Tony admitted, a true smile stretching his lips as the oaken door magically opened upon their approach, it’s motions and appearance making the omega believe (more and more) that he’d been knocked into some kind of Disney inspired coma.

“Ahh yes, _that_ was an engaging duel, was it not?” Loki reminisced fondly; “you fought particularly hard _not_ to giggle and give yourself away if I recall rightly” he added with a wink that had the younger blushing despite himself.

This was _actually_ going to work, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of doing SMUT next chapter, what do you reckon? I figure if time moves slower in Alfheim then our two love-birds can get jiggy right : )


End file.
